


Bob Bryar's Secret Baby Project (podfic)

by Linzoid



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzoid/pseuds/Linzoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob Bryar is a man of mystery, even Frank says so. What if there was a reason for his reticence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bob Bryar's Secret Baby Project (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bob Bryar's Secret Baby Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/132669) by [carleton97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97). 



Archive link http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bob-bryars-secret-baby-project

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind this is my first podfic ever and yes it would have been a good idea to start with something smaller but I never claimed to have good ideas. apologies for all the mistakes including the random bit I forgot to edit I swear i'll get better. 
> 
> also curses on all those who encouraged me to take up podfic I will never have free time again.


End file.
